


Burning Love

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Dipstick evolves into Dipash, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Witch Trials, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: News of the Salem witch trials in Massachusetts have spread to Oregon and it only terrifies Dipper. He is no witch, but many of the things he does would be considered 'unholy' by many.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines was normal as far as he concerned. Okay, maybe he wasn’t that normal.. But he didn’t see it as a problem. He lived by himself in the home he had inherited by his great uncle. The other homes in his village were only a mile away or so from his own home. That let him have his privacy.

The year was 1693, and he was worried. Word of witch trials in Massachusetts had spread up to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Oh the things these accused witches had to suffer through worried Dipper. It worried him because.. He could easily be framed as a witch for the things he did. Dipper studied the odd things in the woods around his home and experimented with them. It was mostly just crystals and odd looking plants, but.. The real thing that could be accused of a witch was that he was in love with a demon of the mind by the name Bill Cipher.

Now just denying the name of christ was something that could get Dipper killed, but if anyone found out about this.. Oh Dipper would be burned at the stake for sure.

Dipper had met Bill the previous year, when he had been exploring a cave he had just found. An odd language and many pictures were painted into the cold walls of the cave. Dipper couldn’t understand much of it, but he found it fascinating.

Many of the pictures looked like a yellow triangle with a single eye in the middle, Dipper copied down in a journal he had bought.

After he had left the cave, Dipper though as though he was being watched. The knots in the trees around him looked like eyes from his peripheral vision, but when he turned to get a better look at them, Dipper saw nothing.

Later that day, an oddly dressed blonde man knocked on his door and asked to come in. Though, Dipper didn’t know this man, he let him in.

Dipper was intrigued by his clothing and the way he talked.

The man said his name was Bill and everyday for a month he would come back and talk. The man was annoying, but he also seemed to know a great deal.

Since before their romantic relationship even started, Bill would teach Dipper things of other universes and dimensions and high powers.

Without Bill, Dipper wouldn’t know half of what he knew now.

***

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Bill was out doing something as always.. Bill would frequently come and go as he pleased, with that it was easy for Dipper to keep him hidden on the chance anyone came over.

The brunette clenched his hand into a fist and went to the mantle above the fireplace. It was there where Dipper kept a small, yellow charm in the shape of a triangle that Bill had given them. Bill possessed one too, just like Dipper’s, but it was a blue pinetree.

If Dipper spoke Bill’s incantation while holding the charm, he could instantly summon him. It was so Dipper could talk to Bill whenever he needed him, and oh Dipper needed him now.

The teen raised the charm to his lips and whispered the summoning incantation that Bill taught him. When he finished, Dipper felt arms around his waist and he let out a surprised squeak. It was Bill.

“Something wrong?” Bill asked resting his chin on Dipper’s shoulder. His blonde locks tickling the human’s cheek.

Dipper shook his head and put the charm back. “Yes, no.. I don’t know.” He sighed and put his hands over Bill’s. “The trials in Salem.” Dipper finally said.

“The witch trials?” The demon asked, planting a kiss on Dipper’s cheek. “Most of them weren’t even witches.”

“I-I know that..” The human’s words came out in a whisper. He felt better now that Bill was here, but he didn’t know how to verbally put his distress. “It’s just.. There are so many things that could make me be seen as a witch.”

Releasing his arms from around Dipper’s waist, Bill turned Dipper around so that he could look at him. “You know I would never let anyone hurt you, you’re my mate, Dipper.”

“I know.” Dipper mumbled, letting his gaze drop to the floor in embarrassment. “But you’re not here all the time, what if someone accused me.. Or came and saw something?”

Golden eyes met Dipper’s brown ones when the demon tilted his head back up. “Summon me if that would ever happen.”

***

Bill stayed with Dipper that night and then for a few more days, it brought Dipper comfort that his lover was close at hand. The days were spent with mostly lying in bed together, exploring the woods, and just talking.

But as he knew he would, Bill left again to finish the business he was doing when Dipper had summoned him.

Alone again.

Dipper was out behind his home, hanging laundry on the line. Bill liked it when Dipper washed his things, so the human hung up the demon’s odd wear besides his own.

Dipper heard the shuffling of clothes and a branch break behind him. He turned to see many men from the town, a few of them carrying firearms. Panic shot through him and Dipper stumbled back a few steps.

“Ah, hello- um, may I ask what you all need today?” Dipper asked in a shaky voice. He recognized everyone that was surrounding him. Tyler the town mayor, Soos the man who do any job for anyone, Fiddleford the town crazy who helped bring peace with close tribes of indians, Robbie the undertaker’s son, and constable Blubs and Durland.

“Dipper Pines,” The shorter constable Blubs said as everyone grew closer and closer around Dipper. “You’re being accused of witchcraft. A Ms. Northwest said to have seen you mumbling to yourself while holding a book with unholy symbols.”

_ Oh god. _

Dipper had never ran into Pacifica around his home, but she was always such a neb when it came to his business. He never would’ve thought that she would’ve seen him,

“I’m innocent!” Dipper cried out, he couldn’t run now, everyone was so tightly packed around him; and even if he did run, they had firearms.

“We’ll let the court determine that.” Durland said, Robbie and Fiddleford took Dipper’s arms foreably.

Oh god, if only Dipper could get inside. If only if he would’ve kept the harm Bill gave him on himself all the time.  _ And Bill. _

A sorrowful pain went through Dipper’s chest and he could only think about the demon. What would Bill do when he found out about this?

Shock. Dipper was in shock. He was lost in his mind too because the next thing he knew he was being dragged down to the town. Fiddleford and Robbie were the ones dragging him. He looked around, but couldn’t find the constables. They were searching his home-

Oh, Dipper knew that the things they would find would completely ruin his chance of not burning. They wouldn’t understand! No one understands! No one but Bill.

“Please!” Dipper’s tongue felt frozen and hard inside his mouth, it was hard for him to speak.”Please I’m innocent!” He looked at the greying man dragging him. “Fiddleford, please! You and my great uncles were friends! Please you have to believe me!”

The man just stayed silent and Dipper felt his stomach plummet.

***

When Dipper was finally dragged into town, he felt dozens of eyes burning into the back of his skull from everyone.

He was promptly thrown into the single cell prison in the constable's office to await trial.

It was there alone, in the cold town prison that Dipper cried.

Dipper cried because of his innocence, he cried for the pain that would soon come to him, he cried for his sister, he cried for Bill.

After his cry, Dipper just sat there in the corner. His eyes were wet and ichy, but he didn’t rub them.

This was a dream.

Yes, this had to be a dream. He would wake up any minute to Bill kissing his face and everything would be okay. Everything  _ will  _ be okay.

That’s when Dipper heard an old wooden door open and loud footsteps. He looked up to see constable Blubs and Durland.

“Time for your trial.” Blubs said while gently tapping a single stock against his palm as Durland unlocked Dipper’s cell.

“B-But I’m innocent!” Dipper stammered, standing up.

“Not unless you can quote a whole chapter of the holy book.” Durland pulled Dipper from his cell and held him by the shoulder in front of Blubs who put the stocks on Dipper’s hands and locked them.

His mouth opened and then closed slowly. Dipper knew maybe a handful of verses, but never a whole chapter.. Oh he hoped Bill would return before the worst happened.

“Thought so.” Blubs mumbled, but instead of being dragged to the courthouse, Dipper willed his heavy legs to work.

Dipper’s heartbeat pounded in his ears with every step he took. He watched the ground move under him since he didn’t have the mental strength to look at the courthouse. Soon the rocky dirt path turned into wooden steps that Dipper slowly climbed.

One of the constables opened the doors, but Dipper didn’t know who, he kept his gaze directed at the ground.

They lead him though the courthouse and Dipper heard murmurs and whispers all around him. He was then deposited in the center of the room.

 

Finally looking up, Dipper saw the rather menacing and well fed judge Timothy Babes..

“Dipper Pines, you’ve been accused guilty of practicing witchcraft and you have pleaded innocent. Is that true?” The pale, pudgy man asked staring down at Dipper with a deadly expression.

“Y-Yes! But I really am innocent!” Dipper stammered.

“The trial will proceed then.” The judge boomed in a deep voice. “Pines, constable Blubs and Durland said they found items of unholy nature in your home. Foreign symbols and drawing littered your journal, odd materials suspected to be used for spells, and clothing not even the French would design.”

Dipper looked around, horrified, no no. This wasn’t him, he wasn’t a witch. “B-”

“The court of Gravity Falls finds you guilty!” The judge slammed his gavel down. “You will be burned at the stake.”

“No!” Dipper tried to run, but it was too late. Both constables had already grabbed ahold of him. “Let me go!” He struggled, but felt a stinging pain to the back of the head, and then Dipper fell unconscious.

***

When Dipper woke up, his vision was hazy and he smelled smoke.

_ Smoke. _

Dipper tried to move but found that he couldn’t, he blinked a few times before he could see again.

He was tied to a great piece of lumber, the harsh rope biting into his skin with every movement. Bales of hay and straw surrounded him at his feet, a few propping him up to stand higher. At least three of them were already on fire.

Dipper coughed, his eyes started to leak tears from the ever worsening heat from the flames.

The whole town had to be around him, many shouting profanities, more catching more hay on fire.

“Pl-Please!” Dipper mustered out. “I’m no witch!”

If anyone cared or even believe him, they didn’t show it.

The fire kept growing closer and closer to Dipper, he could feel his clothes heating and burning his skin. Oh god.

“Bill!” Dipper finally cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Pl-Please Bill!”

It was getting harder and harder for Dipper to breath. With every breath smoke burned his lungs and made him cough.

If Bill didn’t come now, Dipper knew he wasn’t going to make it.

“Triangulum entangulum!” Dipper started to call out Bill’s incantation between labored breaths and hacking coughs. Meteforis dominus ventium!”

Dipper could hardly hear anything over the loud roar of the fire. His body burned, but he continued to focus on his words.

“Egassem sdrawkcab!” Dipper was screaming the incantation so loud that his throat was going raw.

“Egassem sdrawkcab!” His head pounded and Dipper was starting to see dark spots obscuring his vision.

“Egassem sdrawkcab!” Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Bill returned, he could sense that something was wrong.

The house was a mix between a cluttered mess and empty. Things were messed, things were missing, some things were gone. 

Where was Dipper?

“Dipper?” Bill called out, slowly making his way throughout the house. Everything seemed so weird. So many things were gone. Dipper’s books, journals, letters, and even all their clothes.

That's when it hit the demon.

The witch trials. The witch trials Dipper kept fretting and fretting about. The witch trials Bill had promised to keep Dipper safe from.

Bill’s darker skin and bright blonde hair turned in an instant. His skin turned a ghostly white color and his hair switched to a pastel blue. “Dipper…”

The changed demon went over to the mantel where he knew Dipper kept the summoning charm.Luckily, it was still there, he picked it up and held it. That’s when the anger coursed through him.

Bill’s color pallet switched again, his skin turning a fiery red, his eyes an inky black, and his hair snow white.

“Fucking humans.” The demon hissed. Black goo splattered from his mouth when he spoke. His red skin rippled with anger for a mere second and he was out the door in incredible speed.

Extra arms grew out from Bill’s sides, they only propelled him forward. The demon kept a strong grip on the summoning charm in his hand. He had his sights set on the miserable little fleck of dirt that was a town.

They took Dipper. Those fucking ignorant fools took the only human worth living. They took the only being that Bill had called his mate. You don’t fuck with a demon’s mate and not go through hell.

The shrieks Bill heard as he entered the town pleased him only slightly. “ **_Which one of you took Dipper away from me you miserable pieces of flesh!?”_ ** Bill’s voice was low and demonic, black slime splattering out of his mouth with every word.

**_“No one to tell the truth?”_ ** He hissed, watching the frightened people run.  **_“You’ll all be punished then! You’ll suffer more than he did!”_ **

Bill screeched. It was a high and unholy ear bleeding noise. All glass shattered, people fell to the ground and covered their ears.

It was a noise of pain. Pain for losing Dipper.

It was a noise of anger. Anger for this pitiful species that eliminated anything with true promise.

It was a noise of regret. Regret for falling for such a fragile and short living being.

Bill summoned his energy, he glowed. The air and ground him glowed. Faint blue then blinding right.

When an even louder crack then the roar of flames, a whole in the ground opened. Blood red, hot, and fiery. Flames licked at the ground and arms and heads and weird, horrible beings emerges.

**_“Enjoy the hell you deserve for an eternity.”_** Bill laughed, stepping back to witness the beings emerge. A tall, hot pink woman who appeared naked for all except her high white boots, a dark pink cape and the flames that covered her body; she also had dark strawberry horns protruding from each side of her head. Next came a foul creature that resembled a pair dentures, but had odd teeth that poked out everywhere and were of every shape and size. Two beings came out next, first a tall, lanky goblin looking being with dark black eyes that had eights for pupils, it was a pukey green color and had long ears; the second was ever changing, unnamable shape with squares of every color..

Other horrendous looking creatures crawled from from the hell bound portal and parts of the ground chipped and fell away under them.

Most of the townspeople had fled. Fled in fear of these unholy things.

Bill just watched his gang of horror emerge from hell to reap what these humans have sewn.

**_“Go have fun.”_ ** Bill commanded, and his gang run off throughout the town. Screams of terror followed them.

The demon looked down in his claw hand were the he held the small triangle charm. With a snap of one of his terribly long fingers, Bill removed the pinetree charm from his clothing.

“This is for you.” He spoke, his voice soft and human sounding against the surrounding noise. “All for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect so many to want a second chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as goretober? And yes, I know that during the trials people weren't burned, but a burning is just more dramatic.


End file.
